


救赎第一部5

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:16:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	救赎第一部5

第5章   
　　“那魔头如何？”  
　　地上的狼藉早被人清理干净，但璇玑宫内仍弥漫着淡淡的酒香。  
　　天帝声音平和，可周身气息却比寒冰地牢更冷。  
　　守卫匍匐在地上，连头也不敢抬，“卑职遵从陛下吩咐，日夜守候不敢懈怠。卑职……”  
　　“本座只想知道……”天帝不耐烦的打断了他，俯身逼视，“那魔头如何？”  
　　守卫头上的汗更多了，“那魔头好吃好睡，一点都不吵闹。”  
　　润玉愕然，“好吃好睡？”他往后一靠，低低笑了出来，“旭凤啊旭凤，我太小看你了。”他笑了一阵，随手一挥，水汽化作冰凌，将守卫周遭钉了个严严实实。  
　　那守卫吓得双腿一软，若不是顾及这是璇玑宫，早就尿了出来。  
　　他嘴唇哆嗦得厉害，“陛下饶命，卑职是遵照陛下吩咐，不敢怠慢二殿……魔头的啊！”  
　　润玉懒得听他废话，意念一动，人已站在了寒冰地牢里。  
　　旭凤靠墙而坐，双眸似合非合。  
　　“不愧是魔尊，在遭受这样的对待之后，还能这般好眠。”润玉一步步走进，低头凝视着旭凤，“寒冰地牢的滋味如何？锁链加身，寒气蚀骨，一定销魂得很。”  
　　旭凤笑了笑，抬头看着他，“是很销魂，只略比天雷差一些。”  
　　“你！”润玉心绪不宁，眸中又泛起红光。“倘若我再给你加上一道寒冰咒，你会如何？”  
　　旭凤侧头想了想，“我或许会死吧！”稍稍一顿，又摇头道：“不，凤凰是不会死的，你也舍不得让我死。”  
　　润玉犹如被人在逆鳞上戳了一刀，周身寒气宛如实质，“谁说我舍不得，你以为我还是以前那个疼爱你的润玉兄长吗？在你母亲做过那么多事后！”他眼中红光越来越盛，“母债子偿，我恨不得将天宫刑罚通通加诸在你身上，让你好好体会我当初受过的苦。”  
　　他声音悲切，声声泣血，旭凤却一脸平和，仅在眼中闪过一抹讶异。  
　　“我说你舍不得，自然是指你舍不得一刀杀了我。”旭凤唇角微勾，“我还没天真到认不清面前之人是谁。你是天帝，而我的润玉兄长早就死了。”  
　　润玉愕然，是啊，他刚才在想什么？他当然不会对旭凤心存怜惜。杀母之仇，夺妻之恨，他……他怎会心软？  
　　他越想越恨，既恨旭凤，也恨自己。  
　　“你为什么是荼姚的儿子。”他咬牙切齿，“如果你不是她的儿子那该多好。”如果旭凤不是荼姚的儿子，那他们之间就没有这么多仇恨。哪怕是锦觅……  
　　好奇怪，如今想到锦觅，他的心口居然已没了那股撕心裂肺的痛。兴许……为了旭凤，他唯一的弟弟，他也是能将锦觅让出来的。  
　　他低头看向旭凤。凤凰盘腿坐在墙边，脖子仰得高高的，背脊挺得笔直，虽是坐着，却比旁人站着还好看些。再加上嘴角带笑，眉梢轻挑，那一副风流潇洒的模样，看得他恨不得咬下一块肉来。  
　　他掐住旭凤脖子，将他从地上提起来，“你这是什么眼神，你在嘲笑我吗？你是凤凰，是身份尊贵的二殿下，你怎会懂得我受过的苦。”他的手越收越紧，手指在旭凤的颈脖上勒出深深的红痕，“魔尊，你求我啊，只要你求我，我就能让你少受些罪。”  
　　旭凤呼吸不畅，但那狭长的凤目里全是嘲弄，“求你，除非我死。”  
　　“好，我倒要看看你的骨头有多硬。”润玉念动法诀,重新将旭凤铐在墙上。  
　　“知道这是什么吗？”一条鞭影在润玉手上若隐若现，终于化作了实质。  
　　旭凤瞳孔微微一缩，“魔骨鞭。”  
　　那是用玄炎妖兽的骨头炼制而成的阴毒兵器，一鞭击下，足以开山裂石。  
　　“凤凰虽然不死，但也会疼吧？”润玉一挥长鞭，鞭梢击在地面，立刻现出一道裂纹。“本座很想看看，满身是血的凤凰，会是什么模样。”  
　　半个时辰后，天帝终于离开了囚室。他的衣上全是点点鲜血，纯白与艳红交织在一起，分外渗人。  
　　“从今日起，不必给魔尊饭食。”天帝一脸寒霜，眸光晦涩难辨，“他若哀求……速来报我。”  
　　“是。”守卫毕恭毕敬，目送天帝离去。  
　　凤凰倒在地上，身上鲜血淋漓。因为寒气太重，流出的血液很快凝结成冰。  
　　他脸色惨白，除了胸膛还有一丝微弱的起伏，简直就是一个死人。  
　　守卫连连叹息，“当日的火凤殿下，今日的魔尊，唉……这又是何必呢？”怜悯归怜悯，就算借给他十个脑袋，也不敢不听天帝的嘱咐。  
　　他摇了摇头，将今日的饭食端了出去。刚刚走到大门，忽然见面前投下一道阴影，抬头一看，差点吓得把手里的托盘都摔了，“陛……陛下，卑职，卑职……”他跪在地上，舌头打结。天帝不是才刚刚离去吗，怎么这么快就回来了？  
　　天帝声音冰冷，“出去，没有本座的吩咐，谁都不许进来。”  
　　守卫赶紧连滚带爬的出去了。  
　　旭凤虽然昏迷，但警觉未消。他听到了润玉的声音，可是现在的他已经没有力气动弹了。最多不过又是一场折磨，有何可惧。  
　　脚步声越来越近，他闻到了熟悉的香味。  
　　慢慢睁开眼睛，润玉的脸庞近在咫尺。他蹲在他面前，眼中满是痛惜。  
　　“何必摆出这张脸。”旭凤痛得神智模糊，他觉得自己正在做一场美梦。只有在梦中，他的兄长才不会仇恨他。这样怜惜的眼神，他有多久没见到了呢？  
　　他忍着疼痛，伸手握住那只犹豫的手掌，将它贴在自己脸上。  
　　“你方才说我不懂你的痛苦，那你可曾明白我的痛苦？当我知道了母后做的那些事后，除了尽量弥补，我又能做什么呢？如果能让你高兴，就算……就算将锦觅让给你，我也……我也无怨无悔。我不将这些话告诉你，只是不想你更痛苦。”  
　　他身上的伤口不停流血，他却仿佛感受不到疼痛。他虽然说得断断续续，声音却是那么温柔。他凝视着润玉，一如从前那个依赖着兄长的小凤凰。  
　　润玉哭了，一颗颗泪珠从眼中滚落下来，滴在凤凰的脸上。  
　　“别哭。”旭凤挣扎着想为他试泪，却已力竭，他的手从空中落了下去。  
　　润玉紧紧握住那只手掌，将凤凰抱在了怀里。  
　　他亲吻着旭凤的脸颊，温柔的为他疗伤。  
　　旭凤靠在润玉怀里，似乎睡着了。片刻之后，他猛的睁开了眼睛，他盯着润玉，眼中金光闪动，“你不是润玉，你是谁？”


End file.
